Profiles for The Traveler
by Artemis1292
Summary: the character profiles for my new series, the Traveler. please read before you read the stories, and read the prologue first!


Profiles for the Traveler:

§ Disclaimer: anything familiar does not belong to me, i only own my characters and their backgrounds

§ Note that some of the characteristics and background info may be similar in some of these profiles because they are in essence the same person

_**The Mummy:**_

**Name: **_Ria Johnson_

**Meaning of Name: **_shortened form of Victoria which means Victory_

**Age: **_24_

**Height: **_5'8"_

**Weight: **_120 lbs_

**Skin Tone: **_Olive (Natural Tan)_

**Eye Color: **_Blue-Grey _

**Hair Color: **_Dark Brown w/ natural chestnut highlights_

**Hair Length: **_Lower back, about 4 inches above waist_

**Build: **_Slender and Muscular_

**Interests: **_Mythology, specifically Egyptian; Ancient Egypt; horses; weapons, specifically knives and swords; books, specifically about mythology, Egypt, fantasy, and adventure; Hieroglyphics _

**Hobbies: **_riding horses; learning self-defense with a variety of weapons; hand-to-hand combat; reading; exploring; discovering/'excavating' tombs; reading/writing Hieroglyphics_

**Likes: **_Egypt; mythology; ancient history; horses; books; fruit juice; adventure_

**Dislikes: **_wine/all alcoholic beverages; tomb raiders/desecraters; strangers; know-it-alls; _

**Background Info: **_The daughter of the now deceased Dr. and Mrs. S. A. Johnson, a wealthy couple who were renowned for their knowledge of Egypt and the many artifacts they discovered, Ria inherited her mother's exotic beauty and her father's adventurous spirit and love of ancient history, as well as the pair's knack for attracting trouble. Though growing up in a more than well off environment, Ria was never spoiled or snobbish, preferring a good tussle in the mud with the local children to a fancy tea-party hosted by her fun-loving mother. She was often brought along with her parents when they went to various digs, developing a fascination with Egypt and its mysteries. Early on, Mrs. Johnson taught her mischievous daughter how to read and write in hieroglyphics, as well as to speak ancient Egyptian. When Ria nearly 16, she and her parents were excavating a recently discovered tomb when the ceiling collapsed. Both Dr. and Mrs. Johnson were killed in the accident, Ria surviving with a broken arm and a deep cut on above her left shoulder blade that she still has a scar from. Having no living relatives, Ria was temporarily taken in by the curator of the museum in Cairo, where her vast knowledge of Ancient Egypt came in handy, though her she was in trouble for one thing or another more often than not. Thought Ancient Egypt is her passion, Ria was never fond of studying, or of the museum tour guides, who she loved to correct while they were guiding people through the museum. On her 18__th__ birthday, now being a legal adult, Ria left the museum to make her own way in the world. _

_**Final Fantasy XII:**_

**Name: **_Airiella (Aire)_

**Meaning of Name: **_Unknown, though a variant, Ariel, means Lion _

**Age: **_19_

**Height: **_5'9"_

**Weight: **_120 lbs_

**Skin Tone: **_Lightly Tanned_

**Eye Color: **_Grey_

**Hair Color: **_Tawny/Light Brown w/ silver highlights_

**Hair Length: **_Down to Waist_

**Build: **_Slight/Muscled_

**Interests: **_Strategy; Swords; Knives; Chocobo racing; Training_

**Hobbies: **_Giving Ashe a hard time; Giving the Knights a hard time; Amusing her father; planning battle strategies; training with the knights; racing chocobos_

**Likes: **_Playing tricks on people; swimming; climbing trees; fighting; aggressive negotiations _

**Dislikes: **_Parties; being diplomatic; wearing dresses; dancing; singing; lessons (excluding lessons on war, strategy, and battle training)_

**Background Info: **_Twin sister of Lady Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca; daughter of King Raminas, and princess of Dalmasca, Lady Airiella, or Aire as her family and friends call her, is a wild and independent young woman. Unlike her diplomatic and political sister, Aire is the more aggressive sister, excelling in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, she is a formidable foe, her slender form and ability to move about quickly and quietly making her all the more formidable. Though serious and fully attentive while fighting, Aire is a bit of a free spirit, acting childishly the majority of the time and dreading her royal protocol, much preferring to play tricks on various people of the court. Among the nobles and important people Aire loves to tease are the Captains of the Knights and Lord Rasler, her future brother-in-law. When Archades attacks Nabradia, Aire demands to be allowed to join Captain Basch fon Rosenburg and Rasler, at Nabudis to help defend Rasler's kingdom, but Raminas refuses to allow her to go, not wanting to put his daughter in danger. When Captain Rosenburg returns to Dalmasca, bearing Prince Rasler's body, Aire refuses to talk with her father because she believes that had she been allowed to go, Rasler would be alive. Aire's silence saddens Raminas, but he remains firm in his decision to not allow her into battle. Aire comes out of her silence on the night Raminas heads to Nabudis to sign a treaty with Archades, unknowingly bidding him farewell for the last time. Unknown to Raminas, Aire decides to sneak along with the party, vowing that she will not let anything happen to another loved one. She reveals herself to Basch and Captain Vossler after dispatching a group of the Empire's soldiers. Basch is furious to find the princess there, but sends her with Vossler to find King Raminas, hopefully in time to save him. Aire and Vossler reach the throne room where the signing was to take place to find the king dead. Suddenly hearing heavy footsteps in the hallway heading their way, a grief-stricken Aire rushes out into the corridor to see Basch forcibly restrained by Archadian soldiers as he tries to reach the room she has just stepped out of. Aire, still in shock, does not hear as someone comes up behind her, and the last thing she hears as a sharp pain on her head pulls her into darkness is Basch yelling, "No!" It is announced that Aire has been executed with the traitorous Captain Rosenburg, and it seems that Aire has dropped off the face of Ivalice. _

_§ Also let it be known that Captain Rosenburg and Princess Airiella were engaged to be married, it being an arranged marriage, though with consent of both parties._

_**Star Wars:**_

**Name: **_Seren Zilya_

**Meaning of Name: **_Star _

**Age: **_18_

**Height: **_5'7"_

**Weight: **_118 lbs_

**Skin Tone: **_Tanned_

**Eye Color: **_Changes, is blue or green often_

**Hair Color: **_Dark Brown_

**Hair Length: **_Lower Back, is kept in a braid most of the time_

**Build: **_Slender/Muscled_

**Interests: **_The Force; animals; racing; flying; light saber fights_

**Hobbies: **_Light saber training; racing other padawans on speeders and other small crafts; meditating; building things; causing objects to chase younglings; studying; getting in trouble with the Council_

**Likes: **_Light saber training; having fun; flying; racing; winning arguments_

**Dislikes: **_Politicians; parts of the Jedi Code; meditating; getting in trouble with the Council_

**Background Info: **_Like many other Jedi, Seren does not know who her parents are. Raised at the Jedi Temple from a young age, she is close friends with Obi-wan Kenobi and his Master, Qui-gon Jinn. Seren is known for her mischievousness, and is constantly being lectured by Master Yoda about being more serious and being told to stop playing tricks on the other Masters. While she has a very childish side to her, Seren is unbelievably skilled with a light saber, and has a strong connection with the Force. Not much more is known about Padawan Zilya as she disappeared over a year ago while on a mission on Varystre, a small planet near Tatoonie, with her Master, Jularsae Toreda. Neither Master Toreda nor Padawan Zilya have been heard from since and are marked as MIA in the Jedi archives._

_**Pirates of the Caribbean:**_

**Name: **_Laurel Taylor_

**Meaning of Name:**_ the name of the Laurel Tree, part of Greek mythology_

**Age: **_17_

**Height: **_5'8"_

**Weight: **_120 lbs_

**Skin Tone: **_Tanned_

**Eye Color: **_Stormy Gray/Green_

**Hair Color: **_Dark Brown_

**Hair Length: **_To Waist_

**Build: **_Slight/Muscled_

**Interests: **_the Sea; the Black Pearl; adventure; sailing; _

**Hobbies: **_Annoying Jack Sparrow; masquerading as a noblewoman; stealing; sailing; avoiding Davy Jones; sneaking up on people; annoying the East India Trading Co._

**Likes: **_the Sea; the Black Pearl; sailing; freedom; swords_

**Dislikes: **_The East India Trading Co.; nobles; dresses; parties; _

**Background Info: **_The orphaned child of a high-ranking family, Laurel grew up in a whorl of parties, fancy dresses, and numerous suitors. Laurel's slender form is the only thing she inherited from her late mother. From her father, on the other hand, she inherited her dark hair, unusual eyes, fighting spirit, and love of adventure. After being forced, by her guardians, to grow up in the life of high society, Laurel yearns to be free of her 'golden cage'. She wants to live the life of adventure her loving father told her stories about as a small child. Laurel's mother was a kind, and gentle, woman with golden hair and soft brown eyes. Where she had met Jonathon Taylor she had never told Laurel, though she could remember asking more than once. Susana Jamieson had been the wealthy daughter of a high-ranking businessman. Her mother had died giving birth to her stillborn brother, and Susana had taken over the household duties at a young age, taking care of her strict father and younger sister, who died a year after their mother of a fever. At the age of 18, Susana had met the adventurous young man, Jonathan Taylor, and married him eight months later. Laurel had been born two years into the marriage; the young couple happily welcoming her into their lives. The Taylors lived in a large white mansion overlooking the sea on the English colony of Port Royal. They lived there peacefully until both Susana and Jonathon became ill with an unknown sickness, leaving their nine-year-old daughter alone in the world. Some friends of the Taylors became Laurel's guardians, and they, along with their ten-year-old daughter, moved into the large house. Laurel and Victoria, the daughter of her guardians did not get along, one of the many things that made her teen years unhappy ones. She yearned for freedom, she yearned for the sea. Her father had been a sailor for many years, or so she had been told, and she shared his immense love for the ocean. Laurel's adventurous spirit got her into trouble more often than not, and by the time she turned fifteen her guardians were searching for a prospective match, something Laurel was not happy with at all; and so Laurel began searching for a way out._

_**Harry Potter:**_

**Name: **_Liadan (Lia) Ravenswood_

**Meaning of Name: **_Grey Lady_

**Age: **_same as Sirius and Remus_

**Height: **_5'9"_

**Weight: **_120 lbs_

**Skin Tone: **_Lightly Tanned_

**Eye Color: **_Silver_

**Hair Color: **_Dark Brown_

**Hair Length: **_Lower Back_

**Build: **_Slender_

**Interests: **_Quidditch; dragons; phoenixes; unicorns; other 'mythological' creatures; Transfiguration; Defense Against the Dark Arts; _

**Hobbies: **_playing tricks on/with the Marauders; Quidditch; making life difficult for Voldemort and the Death Eaters; chasing Wormtail; protecting Harry; _

**Likes: **_the Marauders; Hogwarts; the Order of the Phoenix; the Weasley twins; 'mythological' creatures; Quidditch_

**Dislikes: **_Wormtail; Voldemort; Death Eaters; the Malfoys; most of the Black Family; Severus 'Snivilus' Snape; Potions; History of Magic_

**Background Info: **_Born with the unique ability to transform into any animal, and the even rarer ability to transform into any 'mythological' creature, Liadan was always set apart from others. She had no siblings, and her parents, being 'mudblood/muggle lovers' were called blood traitors by many of the pureblood wizarding community, further ostracizing her from children her own age. Nevertheless, Liadan grew up a happy and mischievous child. Though often quiet from lack of people her own age, Liadan and her slightly childish father, Aaron Ravenswood would often compete in various contests, from pranks to staring contests, from flying to footraces. Her mother, Marion, supplied her with quick wits as well as a knack for trouble, and she also aided in mock wars against her husband. Liadan spent a happy, carefree childhood at Ravenswood Manor, a beautiful lodge style manor deep in the country with hundreds of acres to fly over, whether literally on her broom, or figuratively on one of her many horses. At age 11, Liadan received her Hogwarts letter and on September 1__st__, walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 for the first time. After bidding her smiling parents good bye, and promising not to tell anyone about her ability except Professor Dumbledore, Liadan got on the train, her wand, 11 inches, willow, with a phoenix feather core, clutched in her right hand, and her heavy trunk lugged behind her with her left. Grabbing the first empty compartment she found, Liadan would soon meat the people who would become her greatest friends; Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Liadan was sorted into Gryffindor, along with her companions, and spent her 7 years at Hogwarts terrorizing the teachers and students along with the marauders. After Hogwarts, Liadan stayed close to her friends, and she joined the original Order of the Phoenix. She was devastated by the deaths of Lily and James, and by the betrayal of Peter, never once doubting Sirius during his 12 year imprisonment. Liadan spent these years chasing Wormtail, and watching Harry from afar._

_§ Liadan was thought dead by all who knew her because she was not heard from after the deaths of Lily and James_

_§ Liadan is Harry's godmother_

**_King Arthur_:**

**Name: **_Adreya_  
**  
Meaning of Name: **_my variation of Adraestia which is Greek for She Who Stands Courageous/ She Who Stands Her Ground_

**Age: **_24_

**Height:**_ 5'7"_

**Weight: **_117 lbs_

**Skin Tone: **_Tanned_

**Eye Color: **_Silver/Blue_

**Hair Color: **_Dark Brown_

**Hair Length: **_To Waist_

**Build: **_Slender and Muscled_

**Interests: **_horses; weapons; the Sarmation Knights; fighting for Britain; hawks; playing tricks_

**Hobbies: **_riding horses; training; keeping Guinevere on her toes; spying; fighting; scouting; watching the knightsl protecting her people_

**Likes: **_playing tricks; horses; weapons; battle; hawks; killing Romans/Saxons_

**Dislikes: **_the Romans; dresses; Bishops/Popes/etc.; Saxons_

**Background Info: **_Not much is known of Adreya's childhood. Her mother, a Woad and the sister of Merlin, and her father, a Roman, died when she was very young, leaving her in the care of some of her father's friends. Her new family does not treat her well, instilling a fierce hatred of anything Roman. When she is about eleven summers, Adreya is rescued from her unhappy existence by her mother's family, and is brought to live among the Woads with her uncle, Merlin, and her cousin, Guinevere. Adreya grows into a skilled warrior with Guinevere, she is also a great rider and an amazing scout. The years she spends in the forest brings out the smile she lost while living among the Romans, but there is always a certain darkness about her, a deep wound that cannot heal. Guinevere and Merlin worry about her, but Adreya remains stubborn and headstrong. Adreya yearns to remember her parents, but only comes up with shadows and flutters of memories. She puts all her strength into fighting the Romans for retribution of what they did to her and to her people, but she is more unwilling to kill the Sarmation knights, and captured people slightly similar to her own. When Adreya is sent on a mission to Badon Hill, her loathing of the Romans increases, as does her curiosity of the knights and the enigma, Arthur._


End file.
